emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7575 (3rd August 2016)
Plot Moira tells Chas that Cain stormed off last night, but Chas reminds Moira that knew what she was getting with Cain. Moira walks off, after insisting Cain can do what he likes. Gabby and Ashley have fun making bread together. Gabby apologises to Victoria, who is going to the police station later. Victoria insists she isn't out for revenge, but she will tell the police she doesn't think Gabby should be let off scot-free. Emma, Finn, Dan and Rodney plan a remembrance service a year on from the helicopter crash. Chas tells Charity that Cain didn't come running to her, he ran away from Moira and insists Charity has no self-respect. Charity explains if Chas hadn't barged in then she and Cain would've slept together. Nicola struggles to hold Carl, and when Jimmy takes Carl to nursery, Dan insists Nicola needs to tell him what really was said at her appointment yesterday. Charity insists she can't help how she feels, but Chas belittles Charity and Cain's encounter, explaining Cain didn't fight for her when she was a teenager, and he won't now. Charity is adamant if she can't have Cain for herself, then Moira can't either. Victoria tells Gabby that she'll need to pay for the damage. Nicola admits to Jimmy that she mightn't ever get the use of her arm again. Jimmy insists they are coping fine now, and tells his wife not to worry about a thing, as it's all going to be fine. In the café, Holly tries to persuade Moira to sort things out with Cain, and Charity takes pleasure in winding Moira up. Chas finds Cain at the footbridge, and asks him not to mess with Charity. Cain admits to Chas that Moira could have HIV, due to one of Holly's drug dealing mates, but it isn't that that's the problem, it's the lies. Chas insists Cain should be at home, but Cain reminds her that Charity won't let that happen. Chas orders Cain to go home. Bernice arrives back from her yoga retreat, but is more focused on Andy being in prison than on Gabby and her bad behaviour. Cain returns home and insists he hasn't came home to fight. Moira apologises, but asks about what happened at the pub last night. Cain lies that she knows everything. Diane warns Bernice to stay well away from Andy as Chrissie is sticking by him. Gabby listens in as Ashley tells Bernice that Gabby should come first all the time. Dan gets through Nicola's physio exercises with her. Nicola worries that Jimmy will leave her, and all Dan feels is pity for her. Dan hurries out of Victoria Cottage after Nicola kisses him. Emma moans about Charity being late to pick up Moses despite barely seeing her son. Emma explains it would've been Pete and Debbie's first wedding anniversary and she was hoping to distract Pete and Ross. Finn reminds her Pete and Ross are busy working together on the taxis. Chas questions if Charity knew what Moira was going through when she made a play for Cain last night, and says Charity disgusts her when she admits she did know. Moira explains she is glad everything is out in the open, although it is sometimes easier to lie. Cain blurts out that he kissed Charity... Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Carl Holliday - Charlie Munro Joyce (uncredited) *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Bernice White - Samantha Giles Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Exterior, car park and backroom *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Café Main Street - Interior *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Footbridge *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and Cain and Moira's bedroom Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes